


New Terrain

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-26
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip, Hoshi, Malcolm and Travis—and a dangerous mission. (06/07/2002)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Commander Charles Tucker III was late for the Captain's staff meeting. A few minutes before, while in engineering, an amused Captain Archer had contacted Trip.

"Archer to Commander Tucker."

"Commander Tucker here, sir," said Trip in a distracted voice.

"Trip, what are you doing?"

"Just going over some reports, Cap'n."

"Well Trip, when you get some time, maybe you could join the rest of the officers in my ready room."

Trip swore and said, "On my way, Cap'n."

Regaining focus on the present, Trip realized he was standing on the bridge. As he hurried past Ensign Hoshi Sato, she smiled at him knowingly. Trip smiled back and entered the Captain's ready room.

* * *

After the meeting, Trip wondered over to Hoshi's console. Leaning over her with his mouth next to her ear he said "Everything runnin' alright Ensign?"

Hoshi, having been concentrating on deciphering a new language, jumped and cracked her head against Trip's. 

"Oh, I am so sorry sir. Are you OK?"

Trip rubbed his hand on his chin, and said "My fault Hoshi. I should watch where I put my head."

He smiled and Hoshi laughed. Trip was always surprised at how pretty she was when she smiled. He realized he was staring when Hoshi began to blush.

"Well Hosh, I'll see ya later."

He grinned and turned toward the lift. As he stepped on the lift, he chanced a glance at Hoshi and was very pleased to find her smiling at him. As the lift door closed, Trip laughed and turned his thoughts back toward engineering.

### Later that eveningâ€¦

"Oh, excuse me, Captain."

Hoshi found herself apologizing again for a mishap, this one her fault. Still intent on her work, her attention on her translator as she hurried through the corridors, she had walked directly into the captain.

"That's all right, Ensign Sato," Captain Archer smiled at her. Hoshi started back on her way, but the captain's voice stopped her.

"Hoshi."

"Yes, captain?"

"Is that the Duonian language you've been working on for the past three days?"

"Yes, captain."

"You know, we won't arrive at Duonia for another week. I'm sure you can afford to take a break now and then."

"Yes, captain, butâ€¦"

"You'll need to be well-rested for our meeting with the Duonian Council." He paused. "I want you to take the rest of the evening off."

When Hoshi looked as if she might argue, he added, "That's an order, Ensign."

Hoshi waited until he was out of sight before she sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. The captain didn't understand that, to her, working on a new language was like time off. But, now that she stopped to think for a moment (about something other than Duonian vernacular), she realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Maybe there would be some angel food cake left over from last night. _Hmm_. With that thought, she headed in the direction of the dining area.

* * *

"Oh, yeah, and those legsâ€¦" Trip sighed happily, and grinned. During the course of dinner, he and Lt. Reed had fallen into reminiscing about the, er, love interest they'd had in common while at Starfleet Academy.

Malcolm grinned back mischievously. "Legs?! That was nothing! What about thoseâ€¦"

"Ahem, hmmph." Trip suddenly interrupted Malcolm with a poorly feigned cough. "Good evening, Hoshi." Malcolm, who hadn't noticed Hoshi approaching from behind, looked exceedingly embarrassed.

"Gentleman." Hoshi raised one eyebrow while trying not to smile (after all, they didn't need any encouragement). "Remembering old times?" She added sweetly, "Well, don't let me stop you." She started to carry her tray to another table, but Malcolm stopped her by jumping to his feet.

"Actually, I wanted to run one more test on those weapons modifications I made today. You're welcome to my seat." He didn't really wait for an answer. "Well, goodnight then." Face still red, he hurried from the room.

Not so easily embarrassed, Trip echoed the invitation. "Yeah, have a seat. I haven't finished my coffee yet, and I'd like the company."

Hoshi returned his smile, and sat in Malcolm's recently evacuated seat. "So, sorry again about startling you today, Hoshi. You looked pretty caught up in whatever you were doing. How'd that turn out?"

"Oh, well, that's all right, Commander.

"Please, we're off duty. Call me Trip." 

"Oh, ok, Trip." She corrected herself a little nervously. "Actually, I've been working on the Duonian language. I'm beginning to understand it now. The problem is, the inflections they use are so unique and each one has a different meaningâ€¦" She trailed off at his blank look. "Sorry, sir. I tend to get carried away when I'm talking about languages."

"Trip," he reminded her gently. "And that's ok. I know what it's like to enjoy your work. Sometimes I don't come up for air for days." He winced. "Which is why I almost missed the officers' meeting today."

"Exactly! There's always one more step I want to finish before I stop."

Trip grinned. "Well, I guess that's somethin' we have in common."

For a moment, they smiled at each other silently.

Trip was thinking again how pretty she was. Hoshi was noticing that his eyes were blue.

Out of the corner of his eye, Trip noticed Ensign Mayweather watching them curiously. Realizing he was leaning forward in his seat, he gave himself a mental shake and sat back.

"Anywayâ€¦"

"Yes, anyway," Hoshi said quickly, "I'm under orders to take tonight off, and I suddenly realized I'm starving."

"And here I am keepin' you talkin'."

"Oh, that's ok." She leaned forward conspiratorially. "To tell the truth, I was hoping to find some angel food cake. But it's all gone. I'm settling for egg salad." She picked up the sandwich and dropped it unenthusiastically back on her plate.

Without thinking, Trip replied, "You knowâ€¦Chef has been promisin' me a go at that kitchen some night. I've been missin' real southern cooking. If you could wait a little while until this place clears out, I'm sure I could talk him into letting us use it. I make a mean chicken-fried steak."

Hoshi looked surprised, but pleased. "Really? That sounds wonderful!"

"Well, thenâ€¦great! We could meet back here in, say, an hour?"

"Ok." They both stood, feeling a little confused by the sudden change in events. "Ok. I will see you here. In an hour." With that, Hoshi deposited her tray, and left the dining area.

_'Great, Trip. Now all you have to do is convince Chef to let you use that kitchen_ , Trip thought. _And what are you doin' anyway?'_ But as he headed for the kitchen, he was grinning.

* * *

"Oh come on Chef! Be a pal. All I'm asking for is a few hours in your kitchen." Trip had been trying unsuccessfully for 15 minutes to convince the chef to let him use the kitchen. So far he had been unrelenting. "Trip, if anyone finds out you used this kitchen, there won't be a member of this crew who won't be asking for the same favor. " At this Tucker realized he might have a chance of winning the battle.

"Chef, I swear to ya on my dead dog's grave if you do this for me, I will never tell another livin' soul. And I'll owe ya one. Big time." Trip tried to look as desperate as possible, hoping to convince the man.

Chef stared back at Trip for what seemed a lifetime, and then smiled. "Alright Commander, but you better clean up when you're done. And if you tell anyone, so help meâ€¦"

Trip nearly hugged the Chef. Instead he grabbed his hand, shaking it vigorously. "Chef, you're a life saver!"

* * *

45 minutes later Hoshi stepped back into the dark mess hall. "Commander?" she whispered.

"Hoshi, for the last time, we are not on dutyâ€”and why are you whispering?" She whirled around to find Trip standing behind her, wearing a towel for an apron. Hoshi laughed embarrassedly and said "I am not really sure, Trip. I guess I just feel like we're sneaking cookies from the cookie jar."

Trip laughed. ' _He has the most amazing laugh. It's like he hasn't a problem in the world.'_

"Well Hosh, are you ready for some old fashioned southern cookin'?" Trip grinned and tugged on her arm, leading her to the kitchen. As she stepped around the kitchen doors she noticed a table had been set off to the side. On the table were two plates pile high with food. There was the promised entrÃ©e, vegetables, and two plastic cups filled with water.

Not knowing how to read her expression Trip said, "I hope this is alright Hoshi. I just thought we would be less likely to be disturbed if we ate back here. You know, give us a chance to talk." He smiled at her hopefully.

"Oh Trip, this is perfect. Honestly." She lifted her face up at him and smiled. Trip, without thinking, leaned in and brushed his lips across hers. Hoshi stepped back surprised.

"Hoshi I am sorry, I dunno why I did that. You can leave if you want. I wouldn't hold it against yaâ€¦."

"Trip, it's ok, you just surprised me." Hoshi said interrupting his speech. Trip stopped talking and said, "I really am sorry Hoshi" but he looked relieved all the same.

Trying to bring back the mood of earlier Hoshi said, "I really want to start eating." This was punctuated by a stomach growl.

"Well, dig in, Hoshi." Trip quickly pulled Hoshi's chair out for her. Hoshi sat down and waited for Trip to take the seat across from her.

Trip pulled off the towel and settled into his seat. "I couldn't swing angel food cake for dessert, but Chef already made apple pie for tomorrow night. He won't mind if we have some tonight." ' _Sure he will, but I already owe him, why not go for broke?'_

"That sounds perfect." Hoshi cut and ate her first bite. "Mmm." She closed her eyes in appreciation. " _This_ is perfect."

Trip had been waiting for her response. Pleased with the results, he started on his own meal. "Well, thank you very much." 

"This is so good. Of course, I'm starving, so anything would be great, but â€¦mmm."

Trip grinned and was about to respond when his com sounded. Their eyes met and he grimaced. 

"Tucker here." 

"Commander Tucker, you are needed in the Captain's ready room."

He sighed and they both looked a little crestfallen at T'Pol's voice. "What's the problem, Lieutenant?" 

"Aâ€¦unique situation has come up. We will explain when you arrive. T'Pol out."

Before either Trip or Hoshi could speak, Hoshi's com beeped as well.

"Sato here."

"Ensign, report to the captain's ready room."

"Aye, sir. Sato out." 

They stared at each other for just a second before getting to their feet. They both looked at the food a little wistfully. "Roll to go?" Trip offered her the only portable food on the table. She accepted it gratefully and he took one for himself. At his indication, she took the lead out of the kitchen. Trip glanced around the room at the still-messy kitchen. Chef was not going to be happy if he didn't get back to clean up before morning. But for now, there were more pressing matters. He followed Hoshi from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

A few moments after leaving the kitchen, Trip and Hoshi entered the ready room. Archer, T'Pol, Mayweather, and Malcolm were already present. If anyone was surprised at Trip and Hoshi arriving together, they didn't comment. Archer began the meeting as they joined the group.

"I apologize for the late hour, but we just received a secured transmission from Starfleet. We have orders to immediately undertake an emergency, top-security mission. The four of you," he indicated Travis, Malcolm, Hoshi, and Trip, "have been selected to carry it out."

"Vulcan is having problems communicating with their contacts on the planet Obeexus."

At their curious looks, he continued, "The Vulcans suspect that an underground criminal faction is based on Obeexus."

T'Pol took over. "This faction is extremely dangerous. They prey on underdeveloped civilizations, planets deemed not yet ready for first contact. These criminals attack the civilizations that they find and strip the planets of their resources."

Archer added, "Vulcan has several operatives on Obeexus, monitoring the criminal faction's movements, and working to stop them. But several weeks have passed since these operatives have made contact, and the Vulcans want them found." He paused. "Normally, the Vulcans would handle this mission themselves, but the Obeexan people are distrustful of them. Their presence on Obeexus would draw too much attention. All you need to do is find the contacts, and if necessary, return them to the safety of the Enterprise."

Trip smiled, excited about the new mission, and asked, "Cap'n, how are we gonna get down there unnoticed? We can't just barge in announcin' why we're there."

Archer nodded and said, "You'll be posing as human tourists. This is a holiday season in their world, so your presence will not be seen as suspicious."

Malcolm immediately said, "What about defending ourselves, sir? We cannot go down there unarmed."

At this Hoshi and Travis shifted uncomfortably. "Sir, how dangerous is this going to be?" Travis asked.

"Travis, there shouldn't be any problems. But the Enterprise will be in orbit should you run into any. You'll be in two teams, which should make the search go more quickly. Malcolm, you'll be posing as Hoshi's husband. Trip, you and Travis will be friends, just on a vacation."

Hoshi blushed and chanced a glance at Trip. He had grown noticeably paler at the Captain's statement.

"Cap'n are you sure we shouldn't all just go as friends? I mean what's the point of them actin' like they're married?"

Malcolm looked up at Trip in surprise at his annoyed tone.

Captain Archer also looked confused at his engineer's reaction. "Well, Commander, if you prefer, you and Travis could pose as the honeymooners."

"No sir, that won't be necessary." ' _Man, he can be a smartass sometimes.'_

Trip looked at Hoshi, who was currently shifting from foot to foot.

"Hoshi, I know this makes you nervous, but we're going to need a linguist down there with the team," Archer said.

"Yes sir."

"You will leave in two hours," Captain Archer said. "Dismissed."

Malcolm turned to Hoshi and said, "Well my dear, shall we go and pack?"

As they walked toward the lift, Trip made a point of stepping between Hoshi and Malcolm. "Everything all right, Commander?" Malcolm asked, watching him.

"Fine, Lieutenant. Thanks for askin'," He folded his arms across his chest and glared at Malcolm.

Travis looked at them all like they had lost their minds.

"Sir, are you sure everything is OK?" Travis asked.

"Just dandy, Ensign." Trip answered never letting his eyesight leave Malcolm. _' Damned smug Englishman. I'll just bet he doesn't mind this assignment. The marriage was prob'ly his suggestion.'_

"Umm, Commander, you're kind of cutting off my air supply," Hoshi said in a quiet voice.

Trip glanced back at Hoshi who was pressed up against the wall of the lift. He had been concentrating so hard on Malcolm he had forgotten about the reason for his jealousy.

"Sorry Hosh." He stepped away giving her room to breathe, although there wasn't much with all of them in the lift.

The doors to the lift opened to Hoshi's level and she stepped off. Malcolm said, "I will meet you in the launch bay in an hour Ensign." Hoshi acknowledged his statement with a nod. Trip stepped off the lift as well.

"Ensign, there is something I wanted to talk to you about." He turned back toward the lift and said "See you men in an hour then."

The lift doors closed, leaving Trip and Hoshi alone. She began to walk toward her quarters with Trip following behind. When they reached the doors of her quarters, Trip followed her inside.

Hoshi's quarters were pretty much what Trip had expected. Clean, and kind of feminine.

Hoshi watched him inspect her room for a minute and then spoke.

"Trip, I realize this might be a little awkward." He stopped and looked down at her with a blank look on his face.

"What could be awkward?"

"Well you knowâ€¦. me and Malcolm." He continued to stare at her blankly. Hoshi said, "Since you and Iâ€¦" She blushed at this.

"Hosh, you're gonna have to spit it out," he stated.

"Since there seems to be something going on between us," she said, her face turning an even brighter shade of red.

"Oh that." He grinned mischievously at her. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

She laughed and smacked at him, hitting his shoulder as he attempted to dodge.

They were both relieved by the break in tension. Still smiling, hesitantly, Trip placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned down with the clear intent of kissing her. Caught by his gaze, Hoshi leaned in as wellâ€¦and then placed her palm squarely on his chest and pushed him back.

"Tripâ€¦" she began at his questioning look, "this situation will be awkward as it is. Perhapsâ€¦it's better if we wait to pursue this until after the mission is over. We really can't afford any distractions."

"Hoshâ€¦" he started to argue. But the look on her face stopped him, and he changed his mind mid-sentence. "Maybe you're right." (She tried not to look a little disappointed at that, and failed.) "I don't know where thisâ€¦thingâ€¦between us is going, but it can, and probably should, wait until we're back on the Enterprise. Hell, I'm already so distracted I almost suffocated ya." 

At that, she smiled. "I really think that it's for the best, Trip. And we will be back before you know itâ€¦" Her voice quavered as she finished speaking.

"Hey," Trip said, leaning down to meet her eyes and placing both hands on her shoulders, "you know this mission is gonna be a piece of cake. Hell, I'm sorry, Hosh, I forgot how much this stuff scares you. We will be fine," he said, emphasizing the 'fine'. "And when we get back, we will sit down for a real meal together. Or as real as I can manage on a hot plate, since no way is Chef lettin' me back in his kitchen." She laughed again, comforted a little.

"And I swear, I will try not to embarrass myself anymore until then," he added ruefully.

"I'm not sure that's a promise you can keep," she teased him.

"Well, I said 'try'," he grinned. He leaned in and kissed her very lightly on the mouth. "I'll see you in the launch bay in a little while?"

She nodded, trying to look more confident than she felt.

"Good woman," he said. Touching her face once more, he turned and left.

* * *

"So what's the story with you and Ensign Sato?" Travis shouted. He and Trip were winding through festival crowds in the midst of a parade. They had arrived on the planet a short time ago, and the streets were packed with celebrators. Hoshi and Malcolm had separated from them immediately to check into their "honeymoon" suite.

Honeymoon suite. Trip squelched his irritation.

"Story?" Trip feigned confusion. Which wasn't very convincing, since he also sounded annoyed.

Travis had been waiting for his opportunity to speak to Trip alone. "Sir," he said with a grin, "you sure didn't like the Captain's plans for our mission. And the two of you looked pretty cozy back at the mess hall. Maybe you would have preferred to play husband in Malcolm's place?"

Trip stopped dead in the middle of the crowd and narrowed his eyes at Travis. "And maybe you'd prefer to mind your own damn business, Ensign."

"Aye, sir." At Trip's look, Travis wiped the smile off of his face. Satisfied, Trip stalked on. And didn't notice the grin that crept back onto the Ensign's face.

The two continued through the crowd, looking for a jeweler's shop that T'Pol had briefed them on. One of the missing Vulcan operatives had been using the shop as a cover for their more covert activities.

Rounding a corner, they spotted the jeweler's shop across the street. Both of them serious now, they entered the store and pretended to browse. 

"May I offer my assistance?" an Obeexan saleswoman approached them, speaking in Common.

"Maybe so," Trip smiled charmingly, while trying to remember T'Pol's directions. He and Travis had been instructed to ask for a very specific purchase. The Vulcan operative was trained to recognize the request. "My friend and I are lookin' for some gifts for our ladies. Some of these things," he indicated several necklaces made from brilliant stones, "caught our eye."

"Yes, these are very popular with our female tourists," the saleswoman interrupted.

"Oh, of course, of course," Trip continued. "But they still aren't quite what we're looking for."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, these women have particular tastes. Expensive tastes, if ya know what I mean. We were told we could find something unique in this establishment."

Travis interjected. "A stone like the sun. And one like the sky." 

The saleswoman continued to look pleasant, but noncommittal. "I am unfamiliar with such stones. But I might be able to locate them. Perhaps you would like to join me in my office?"

"Yes, ma'am," Trip said cheerfully.

He and Travis followed the woman through a shimmering curtain. The room behind the curtain appeared to be a stockroom, jammed with boxes. The lighting was dim, and Travis squinted to see as the woman moved to her desk. Trip followed close behind. "Now, gentlemen, let me seeâ€¦" she extracted a book from beneath a pile of material on a table.

As she spoke, Travis heard a rustling sound behind him. A glance over his shoulder showed three alien men (he didn't recognize their species) were now standing behind him.

"Um, Tripâ€¦" he said uneasily.

Still charming, Trip said quickly, "Say, is there some kind of problem? Because we just wanted to pick up something for our girlfriends."

"No, no problem," the saleswoman answered.

To Travis' shock, she turned and almost casually stabbed the knife in her hand into Commander Tucker.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoshi was amazed by the grandeur of the hotel they had checked into. Upon arrival at the hotel, the owners had greeted them personally, congratulating her and Malcolm on their nuptials. They were immediately taken to their suite. Their room had the equivalent of an Earth rock garden in the living area. The elaborately decorated bedroom was just off to the left from the door. There were glass doors that opened onto a small balcony outside of the bedroom. The floor was soft, like carpet made out of silk. The difference was it had lost its slippery feeling, and was tough like carpet.

Hoshi couldn't help but grin to herself. ' _Maybe this mission won't be as bad as I thought.'_

While Malcolm looked around, Hoshi spoke to the Obeexan bellboy, asking him about the celebration. The boy seemed very enthusiastic in his explanation and excited about the parade just outside.

When the bellboy left the room Malcolm went straight to business, scanning the area for anything that could be a listening device. 

Hoshi watched him, not speaking until he gave her the all clear.

"Sir, we need to get settled in if we are to meet our contact on time." 

Malcolm glanced up from his console and nodded. "We will make it on time Ensign, just relax." He smiled at her nervousness.

"Um, sir, should we, ummm, do we need to act like a married couple?" Hoshi asked him nervously. She fiddled with her skirt. They had all dressed in street clothes for the mission. Hoshi was wearing an Obeexan dress that T'Pol had provided. Its wide sash reminded her of the traditional kimonos from her own home. She wore her hair down, as was common among women on Obeexus.

"Don't worry Hoshi, you need not be nervous of anything we do. It is all in the course of our mission and I shall try to contain myself."

Hoshi coughed and said, "No sir, I did not mean it that way, it's just thatâ€¦" She stopped, fidgeting nervously.

Malcolm grinned and reached out to pat her shoulder. "Hoshi, you will not be betraying Commander Tucker in any way. He may act like an idiot at times but he knows this is only a job."

At Hoshi's surprised expression he said, "Ensign, I am the head of security. I do notice things. And you have to admit, Trip does not exactly hide his feelings on many things. On anything, for that matter."

* * *

A half-hour later Hoshi and Malcolm made their way downstairs to the bar. The bar was well lit with brightly colored lamps at each table. It reminded Hoshi of American Christmas lights in tropical colors. Upon entrance they were showered with confetti, and handed a blue fuzzy drink. They looked at each other warily, and made their way to a nearby booth. Luckily the building seemed to have some sort of cooling system, which was a relief from the heat outside.

"Do we have any idea who we are looking for?" Hoshi said this while taking a sip of her fuzzy drink. 

Malcolm watched her drink first, and then took a sip of his own. "Our contact should recognize us. He has been briefed on who we are."

He set his drink down and said, "This drink is so strange."

"I know but it is good. I can honestly say I have never had a fuzzy drink. I wonder what flavor this is?"

At that moment a rather obese Obeexan approached them. "Greetings my friends, I would like to buy the newly bonded couple a celebratory drink." He smiled showing off his rather sharp teeth. His green skin strongly reminded Malcolm of a reptile he had once studied in an elementary science course. 

"We would be grateful." Malcolm answered grabbing Hoshi by the hand and squeezing it. 

"Yes, very." Hoshi nodded along with Malcolm.

"Wonderful!" The alien smiled and uttered "Perhaps in a quieter, less intrusive establishment?" He gestured toward the door. Hoshi and Malcolm nodded and stood to follow him out of the bar.

As they stepped into the street they were greeted again by the sounds of the parade. The heat of the Obeexan planet made sweat stand out on Hoshi's forehead. ' _God please let this go OK.'_

The Obeexan turned as they were walking and said, "My name is Viren. I know a place where we will not be bothered." He continued down the street with Malcolm and Hoshi tagging along behind. Malcolm glanced back to make sure Hoshi had not gotten lost in the crowd. For the sake of appearance, and to help calm her nerves, he took her hand. A few city blocks later they came to a dilapidated building, with a door proclaiming it a bar.

The air in the building was not a relief from the heat. It was stifling. Viren led them toward a table near a window and sat down. The opened window seemed to just let in more heat.

Hoshi looked over at Malcolm, noticing that he had grown remarkably paler. He tried to smile reassuringly at her but only managed a grimace. 

Viren said, "I trust you had no trouble upon check in?" Hoshi, seeing Malcolm look weaker, answered, "No, we had no problems. Should we have expected some?"

Viren said, "No! Of course notâ€”we have nothing but the highest regard for your race." Viren signaled to the waiter for three drinks. 

The waiter immediately brought them the same fuzzy drinks to the table. Hoshi reached for hers but was stopped by Malcolm's hand. 

"Hoshi, I just realized we forgot our payment for this man back at the hotel. Perhaps we should go and retrieve it for his trouble?"

At this statement, Viren rose from the table. "I, of course, would do this for nothing, but since I feel it would trouble you, perhaps you should go."

Malcolm nodded and reached for Hoshi's arm, wrapping it around his waist. "I think perhaps it would be best."

Viren nodded and they walked out the door. As soon as they stepped outside, Malcolm put almost all his weight on Hoshi.

"Sir, are you alright?" 

Malcolm shook his head. "I do believe that something was put into my drink."

He stopped and leaned up against a wall. "Hoshi, we are not alone. We are being followed."

Hoshi swallowed and tried to look brave.

"I am going to head down this alley. You need to get back to the hotel and get in contact with the captain."

"What about you? Malcolm, I am not leaving you here."

Malcolm said, "You have your orders, Ensign."

Hoshi stood up straighter and looked in the direction of the hotel. 

"Dammit Hoshi, go now."

Malcolm turned to go down the alley, and passed out.

Hoshi yelled and grabbed Malcolm as Viren stepped around the corner with a phaser. "We really do have a lovely holiday, I hope this doesn't ruin it for you." He then brought the gun down on Hoshi's head, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

"Hoshi. Hoshi, wake up." Hoshi woke slowly, groggily aware of warm hands on her shoulders and a familiar voice. She opened her eyes to the sight of Travis' relieved face. Looking past him, she could see that they were in a kind of carved out room, filled with equipment and boxes. The air in the room felt damp and cool. She was lying on the floor at one end of the large room, or more accurately, a cavern, she realized. Lights along the walls lit the cavern brightly.

"Travis!" Hoshi sat up quickly, and then ducked from the pain in her head. She touched the top of her head gingerly and focused on Travis.

"What happened to you?" she asked, reaching out towards his face. He turned his head slightly, embarrassed a little by the bruises and cuts.

"It doesn't matter. But I'm glad you're awake. Malcolm and Trip aren't doing so wellâ€”they need a doctor."

"A doctor? What's wrong?" Hoshi now saw Trip and Malcolm lying on the floor nearby. Trip was half-lying, half-sitting against the wall. Nearby, Malcolm was completely prone. They both appeared to be unconscious.

"Trip!" she pushed past Travis, and scurried the few feet to him on her hands and knees. "What's the matter with them?" Once she reached Trip, she didn't really need an answer. His shirt was soaked with blood, despite someone's attempt to bandage him. Glancing at Travis, she realized that he had used his shirt to try and slow the bleeding. She was almost afraid to touch Trip; it was hard to see where his wounds began and ended. "What happened?" she demanded frantically.

"Hoshi?" Trip opened his eyes, startling her.

Relieved, she moved in closer to him and kissed his face, gently. He grasped one of her hands and held it to his chest. The weakness of his grip frightened her more than the blood.

"We went to meet our contact," Travis explained grimly. "We met an Obeexan womanâ€”as soon as we were alone, she stabbed the Commander. I wasn't close enough to stop itâ€¦" He stopped talking, frustration and a trace of fear in his voice.

"Hey," Trip whispered. "I'd be dead if it wadn't for you. Crazy womanâ€¦" he paused, grimacing, "â€¦pulled out the knife and tried to finish the job, but Travis was on her by then. Coupla big guys jumped himâ€¦" He stopped, clearly tired. 

"All the racket made them nervous. They had to get us out of the store before anyone became suspicious. They dumped us here," Travis gestured to the room. "Some kind of cavern carved out under the city, I think. That was about an hour ago, and no one has come in or out except to drop you two." 

"Oh, Malcolm!" She turned towards Malcolm, but Travis' voice stopped her. "He's unconscious, but he's breathing. I can't find any wound on himâ€¦"

"He was drugged," Hoshi said shortly. She was still holding tightly to Trip's hand. Turning back to him, tears welled in her eyes. 

"Hey, sweetheart, none' a that. I'm fine. Travis fixed me up, see?" Trip reached for her face, to wipe back the tear that spilled over, but even that gesture exhausted him and he closed his eyes.

"Hoshi," Travis lowered his voice. "I stopped the bleeding temporarily, but he's already lost so much bloodâ€¦I don't think she hit any major organs but I can't be sure. We need to get him to a doctor, now. And Malcolmâ€¦there's nothing we can even do for him. We need to get out of here."

Wiping her face with her other hand, Hoshi nodded. She took a deep, somewhat shaky breath. ' _I can do this_ ,' she thought. ' _I have to_.'

 

Travis continued. "I'm guessing we still have an hour before we're due to contact Enterprise. After that, they'll begin searching for us."

"But we can't wait for that." Hoshi finished his thought, and he nodded, throwing a concerned look at their comrades.

"In the meantime," she quickly unwound the sash from her waist, "this should make a better bandage." With Travis' help, she reinforced the soaked shirt with a wad of sash, and then used the additional material to secure it around Trip's midsection. Trip smiled faintly. "Thanks." Hoshi returned his smile and kissed him softly. "Rest," she ordered. "We're going to need you on your feet when we get out of here."

"Aye, aye, ma'am." Trip saluted weakly. "I'll be ready."

Once they were finished, she and Travis turned their attention to their escape.

"The entrance to the cavern is sealed with an energy shield. And there's no way to know how far down we areâ€”I was only half-conscious when they brought us down," Travis stated. His tone of voice made it clear that he was annoyed with himself.

"Maybe there's some kind of back entrance. If we had a tricorderâ€¦" Hoshi's voice trailed off as she gazed around the room. "Travis, help me search through this equipment. Maybe there's something we can use." 

They had just started to cross the room when the energy shield in the cave entrance blinked out. A motley group of Obeexans and several other species stepped into the room. Leading them was Viren, and at his side, Travis recognized the Obeexan woman from the store.

"Excellent. You are awake," Viren said, training his gaze on Hoshi, who was standing closest to him.

"Why are you holding us?" Hoshi demanded, disguising her fear. "We are members of Starfleet. Our people will not take your actions lightly."

"Starfleet?" Viren and his comrades were amused. "We have no fear of the Vulcans; why would we fear your small planet?"

Travis interjected, "These men need medical attention."

At a nod from Viren, the Obeexan woman walked to Malcolm and Trip. She glanced at Trip, who glared up at her, then nudged Malcolm with her foot. Travis moved to stop her, but was immediately restrained by the others.

After she had flipped Malcolm over, she looked at Viren and shrugged. He addressed Hoshi, stepping closer to her.

"Your mate is reacting strongly to the Cobalt drug. Most species would have recovered consciousness by now. Of course, there was no way to know its affect on humans." Obviously, Viren was not concerned with the outcome. 

"They both need a doctor," Travis said angrily. "Help them."

Viren appeared to be confused by the request. "I have no need for them. I suppose I can sell the ones that survive their wounds. They won't bring much, but they must have some useful skills to serve as selling points. After all, the Vulcans trusted them enough to send them here. A human female, thoughâ€¦a pretty human female is worth very much on the market. Or," he inspected Hoshi closely, "perhaps you would rather remain with us. I have never seen the appeal of human females before, butâ€¦"

"No." Hoshi was horrified and angry.

Viren calmly slapped her. When he struck her, Travis stiffened, and Trip, although too weak to stand, growled. "You should be grateful, girlâ€”your value is the reason that you have been treated so well." He indicated Travis, Trip, and Malcolm, as if to demonstrate what she could have suffered. 

"Viren." The Obeexan woman drew his attention. "This one," she indicated Trip, "is weak. Perhaps I should finish him? We can wait and see with the other." She waved at Malcolm, who still had not moved. 

"Agreed," Viren answered. 

Smiling slightly, the woman drew her blade. Trip grasped her arm, but his lack of strength made it a losing battle.

"No!" Hoshi screamed. At the same time, Travis knocked aside his captors, leaping towards the woman. An ugly male, covered in rough gray hair, tackled him at the knees, bringing him crashing to the floor of the cavern. 

"Wait." Viren stopped the woman's action. He caught Hoshi as she rushed towards the woman, and easily held her pinned to his side. "This one", he used Hoshi's hair to force her to look at him, "this one is important to you. Is the other one not your mate?" 

Hoshi remained silent, refusing to meet his eyes. She twisted her head, attempting to assure herself that Trip was all right. 

"Ah." Viren's said contemplatively. "Sh'ral," he addressed the Obeexan woman, "that one could still have uses." He addressed Hoshi again. "You mastered the Obeexan language quickly, something that proves difficult for most off-worlders. Do you speak any other languages?" He appeared to take her silence as a confirmation, and laughed. "You might be even more useful than I thought. Come, and bring that one," he said, referring to Trip. Two of his people stepped forward to grasp Trip under the arms. "She doesn't know anythin'. I'm nuthin' to her. Might as well kill me now," Trip argued, struggling ineffectually against the men. He was determined that the faction would not use him to hurt Hoshi. They ignored him and pulled him forward, his feet dragging behind. 

"Let him go," Hoshi insisted. She struggled against Viren, but he easily pulled her from the cavern. Behind them, Trip was drug along, still protesting. The shield blinked back into place behind them.

And Travis was left alone, save the unconscious Malcolm.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Archer paced restlessly in his ready room. Malcolm and Hoshi had not checked in at their scheduled time. T'Pol entered the room, watching him pace, then speaking.

"Captain, the away team has still not responded to our hails."

Archer stopped pacing and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Are you in pain, Captain?" T'Pol questioned. 

Archer sighed deeply. He admired and respected T'Pol but sometimes wished for a first officer with emotions.

"Have you tried hailing Travis and Trip?" Archer asked, ignoring her previous question.

"There is no response from either team, Captain." She answered.

"Contact the Vulcan council, T'Pol. Let them know if they don't know where my crew is in 10 minutes, I'm going in and getting my people the hell off that planet."

* * *

Travis was about to begin searching the boxes when he looked over and saw Malcolm stirring.

"Malcolmâ€¦" Malcolm was asleep in his bed, wishing whoever was down the hall would shut their bloody mouth.

"Malcolmâ€¦ sir can you hear me?" Malcolm sighed and pushed his face down deeper in his pillow. Wait a minute. This pillow was so hard. 'I really need to se Dr. Phlox. I am not feeling well.'

"Malcolm, can you hear me?"

Finally, Malcolm came slowly awake. His eyes didn't seem to want to open willingly, his head was pounding, and he felt like throwing up.

"Lieutenant, are you OK?" Travis asked again, watching Malcolm warily.

Malcolm finally answered, his voice slurred. "Ensign, where are we?" Realizing he had been unconscious, Malcolm swore under his breath and said, "How long have I been out?"

Travis shrugged and estimated, "At least two hours."

"OK. Fine, again where are we?"

"We're in some kind of underground cavern, sir. It was all a trap. The Obeexans took Trip and Hoshi. I don't know how much time we have until they come back." Travis tried not to let the fear into his voice, not wanting to his commanding officer to see him as weak.

Malcolm knew that he was not going to stay conscious for long. "Travis, we need to contact the Enterprise. They should know by now that something is wrong. I am not going to be anything but a hindrance in my current state." Malcolm's head lolling back punctuated this statement.

"Sir, how?" Travis asked. 

"I don't know ensign, but it has to be done." He looked up at Travis and grabbed his arm. "You can do this, Travis."

Malcolm laid back and passed out again. 

Travis sat next to him and leaned his head back against the wall. 'What am I gonna do?'

Standing up, he began to forge around in the boxes, not really sure what he was looking for. After searching through several boxes, he came across what looked like the equivalent of an old Earth tire iron. He wasn't sure exactly what he could do with it, but he decided to keep it near him.

Several minutes later, he heard voices coming from the hall. He knew he would have one chance, and only one chance. 

He crouched down by the door and waited. The forcefield dropped and he swung the iron as hard and swiftly as he could. The phaser the alien had been holding fell to the floor. He felt the iron connect with a sickening crunch and moved on to the next assailant.

The gray-haired alien that had attacked him earlier roared and sprang at Travis, knocking him to the ground. Fighting with the knowledge of win or die, Travis used strength he did not know he possessed. They wrestled for control of the iron. Finally Travis shoved upward causing the iron to slam into the aliens face. The alien fell off Travis reaching up to his broken nose in pain. Travis slammed the iron over his back and the alien slumped to the floor. 

Jumping up, Travis grabbed the phaser and ran back to Malcolm. He bent down and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"Man, I hope he wakes up soon." He headed out of the cavern.

* * *

"Oh, shhiiiitttâ€¦." Trip hissed when Sh'ral laid the tool against his wound. Being manhandled had reopened the tear in his side. His attention on Hoshi, Viren had ordered Sh'ral to "fix it," waving towards Trip. Trip wasn't sure if the "it" meant the injury or him, but either way, the statement pissed him off.

"What the hell's that?" he'd demanded when Sh'ral approached him with the tool in her hand. He was lying on a table, where the goons, as he now privately referred to them, had dumped him. His shirt was still open from Travis and Hoshi's attempts to doctor him, but the goons had removed the makeshift bandage around his middle. "This will stop the bleeding," she answered flatly.

"Well now hold on, how do Iâ€¦yaahhh!"

Apparently, the tool worked by cauterizing the woundâ€”burning it closed. Trip's head lolled for a moment, but he forced himself to stay conscious. On the other side of the room, Hoshi's back was to him. Viren was speaking to her, holding her tightly by the upper arm. Trip couldn't hear what Viren was saying, but Hoshi's back was stiff. While he waited, Trip scanned their new surroundings. They were in another cavern, also brightly lit. But this cavern was huge, designed like a hanger, with a ship parked in the center. Several hundred meters above the ship were hanger doors, built into the roof of the cave. Several stations were set up around the room, with various kinds of equipment. From where he lay he could identify communications, surveillance, and defense systems.

Finally, Trip saw Hoshi nod and Viren released her. She immediately moved towards Trip. Viren watched her walk away, but apparently decided it wasn't worth his concern. He turned his attention to his people and the equipment they were handling.

Trip swung his legs over the table as Hoshi reached him. He tried to make it look effortless. It would have worked, he thought crossly, if his damn legs hadn't refused to hold his weight. Hoshi caught him as he fell forward, and helped him to a nearby crate. He gratefully sat down and leaned back against the wall behind him.

"How are you?" Hoshi asked with concern.

"Fine," he responded. At her wry look, he relented a little. "Better. Kinda lightheaded, but whatever the hell that witch did to me, it seems to have helped some." He turned the conversation back to his chief concernâ€”Hoshi. "What's that guy want from you?"

Hoshi sank onto the crate beside him. She glanced over her shoulder at Viren with anger in her eyes. Her dark hair was tangled around her face and shoulders, her dress was dirty, and Trip now noticed how drawn her face was. A bruise was already forming on her cheekbone, reminding Trip that he owed Viren a good ass kicking.

"He thinks I can help them, by communicating with new species, finding out what they have of value. To make stealing from them, destroying them, easier," she said bitterly. "I'm their newest member, and you," she slipped her hand into his, "you are insurance. Viren calls it my 'reward' for services. Your well being depends on my performance. Apparently, he has a similar hold on many of his people. I think he was planning to use Malcolm, if he woke up, but when they tried to hurt you, my reactionâ€¦I'm sorry, Trip." She stopped talking and rested her head on her hand.

"Hosh," Trip said reasonably, "they were gonna kill me. Least this way, Malcolm and I are both still alive for now."

"True," she smiled up at him tearfully, but the smile quickly faded to straight tears.

"Hey, c'mere," Trip slipped his arm around her, and she rested her head against his neck. They fit perfectly.

They sat silently for a while, gradually becoming aware of the warmth of one another's bodies, not really hearing the activities of Viren's people across the room. They were both exhausted, and there was nothing they could do about their situation for the moment.

"So listen, Hoshi," Trip finally began.

"Hmm?" she said tiredly, head still tucked against him.

"Given the circumstances, I was thinkin' we could rethink that whole idea of puttin' us on hold until we're back on Enterpriseâ€¦"

"Whatâ€¦" she pulled back to look at him, surprised. But when she met his eyes, she could see that he was teasing her. She returned his smile and they laughed together.

In the next moment, they both slowly stopped smiling. Trip's arm was still hooked around her neck, and he used it to pull her closer, bringing her mouth to his. He kissed her softly, hesitantly at first, until she slipped her hand into his hair and drew him even closer. She opened her mouth and for the first time, they really explored one another, relishing the tastes of each other. Trip pressed her against him, eager to feel every inch of her against him. They sank into the kiss, forgetting for a moment where they were.

A sudden bang, caused by a dropped tool, caused them to start and break apart slightly. Trip glanced over her shoulder to find the source of the sound, then moved his gaze back to her face. He dropped his forehead against hers, and they sat, breathing quickly.

"Wow." Trip rasped. "Huh." He grinned at her.

"Yeah," Hoshi agreed. She smiled back, but her lip trembled, and she broke eye contact with him. But not before he saw the fear that had slipped back into her eyes at the reminder of their situation.

"Aw, Hosh." Trip drew her head back to his shoulder. "We're gonna get outta this. I promise."

"I know." Hoshi said. He was proud of the certainty in her voice. He raised his hand and stroked her hair.

Behind them, Viren watched with great interest.


	5. Chapter 5

Travis moved cautiously into the hall, Malcolm draped over his shoulder. It would have been quicker to leave Malcolm behind, and he knew that would have been Malcolm's orders. But after the confrontation with the Obeexans, Travis was sure that leaving his commanding officer would be sealing Malcolm's fate. The Obeexans saw no value in human life.

He looked quickly up and down the hall. And stifled a moan of frustration. There was no way to know which direction led out, and Malcolm wasn't getting any lighter. In the end, he made his decision the old fashioned wayâ€”he guessed. Turning to his left, he began walking, while still debating his best course of action. One phaser wasn't going to help much if he came across many of Viren's crew, and Malcolm was too cumbersome for him to move agilely. He needed help. He needed to reach the Enterprise.

Coming to a decision quickly, Travis stepped into one of the many small, dark niches in the walls of the cavern. He laid Malcolm down as gently as possible. He knew Malcolm was unconscious, but he filled him in anyway. "I have to find a way to contact Enterprise. Hopefully, you'll be safe here until I get back. At least this way, even if they catch me, you'll still have a chance."

Taking the phaser, Travis turned back in the direction he had come from. Viren's people had gone that way with Trip and Hoshi, and following them might be his best bet for finding a communications link.

He walked rapidly down the hall, staying close to the walls and listening. As the minutes passed, he became increasingly nervous. Where were the Obeexans? The faction was supposed to be large; why wasn't he running into anyone? For that matter, why weren't they looking for him by now?

The sounds of voices and equipment stopped him. In contrast to the areas he had come through, the room he now approached was ringing with noise. He recognized the hum and bang of loaders; undoubtedly, a ship was being prepared for transport. Slipping to the edge of the cave, he leaned around the edge, phaser in hand, and took in the scene. The enormous cavern was filled with equipment and people. Around the edges of the room, Travis saw stations much like those on the Enterpriseâ€”defense, communications, and more. The Obeexan faction had created an underground fortress. The crew was hurrying to load a large ship parked in the center of the cavern. As Travis watched, the activity began to slowâ€”they stopped loading and started the final stages of preparation for takeoff. He scanned the room, looking for a way to reach the communications station undetected.

On the opposite side of the room from him, he suddenly spotted Trip and Hoshi. They were walking towards the ship, encouraged by several Obeexan guards. More accurately, Trip was trying to walk and Hoshi was half-carrying him. As they reached the ship, bringing them closer to his position, Travis could see their faces. They both appeared to be in shock. Trip seemed angry, and Hoshi was crying. He didn't have time to signal them before they were pushed onto the ship. 

The ship was preparing to take off, Travis realized, taking Hoshi and Trip with them. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. The final members of the crew boarded the ship, and the engines began to whine. With a soft whirring sound, the ceiling above suddenly opened. The ship lifted and, in seconds, was gone, the doors gently closing behind it.

Again, Travis realized that he was alone. The Obeexans were apparently abandoning this hideout for the present time. Still cautious, glancing around the room, he went to the communications station. He fiddled with the equipment and spoke.

"Ensign Mayweather to Enterprise."

There was a pause. The empty communications channel hummed. Then, a sound so lovely it made his knees weaken with relief. T'Pol's voice.

"This is Enterprise. Are you and the team safe, Ensign?"

* * *

The ship rocked lightly as it cleared Obeexus' atmosphere. Numb, Trip and Hoshi sat in a cargo hold, side by side, hands clasped together. The Obeexans had dumped them there after loading them onto the ship. Hoshi helped Trip to sit on the floor, taking as much of his weight as she could. Then she collapsed beside him. Tears ran silently down her face. He took her hand and pressed it to his mouth, but didn't take his eyes from the floor.

A short time before takeoff, one of the Obeexan goons sent to collect Travis and Malcolm had stumbled back into the cavern, hurrying to Viren.

"Where are the humans?" Viren asked.

The Obeexan's yellow eyes shifted nervously and he stammered, "Theâ€¦the humans attacked us, Viren. When we returned to the cave they were waiting for us. We fought andâ€¦and Mogran is dead. The human killed him."

"And the humans?" Viren narrowed his eyes.

The Obeexan ducked instinctively. Still shifting, he quickly said, "Dead. I was forced to kill the human that attacked us." He paused. "And the other one had already died from the Cobalt."

"Dead?!" Viren slapped the Obeexan roughly in the head, and sighed in frustration. "Very well. They wouldn't have brought much, regardless." He had no interest in the fate of his henchman. "We are leaving. Assist the others with the loading."

The Obeexan scurried eagerly towards the ship. Viren eyed Trip and Hoshi, sitting out of earshot. For amusement, he wandered over to them. They watched his approach warily.

"Now, friends, there is no need for such sadness. You will soon settle into your new life. And if you," he tugged at Hoshi's hair, ignoring the way she pulled away, and Trip's hand slapping at him, "perform as I wish, you might even get to keep your pet."

Trip's jaw stiffened at that, and he met Viren's eyes angrily. "You're a real piece 'o work, you know that? I'm gonna say this once, slowly." He leaned forward, holding Hoshi close to him. "Keepâ€¦your handsâ€¦off of her."

Viren ignored him, still speaking to Hoshi. "Carefulâ€¦better keep it muzzled. You don't want to lose your pet to the same fate as your other companions."

Hoshi and Trip both focused on him then. "What do you mean?" Hoshi asked suspiciously.

"They are dead." Viren thoroughly enjoyed Hoshi's gasp and the way Trip's face sagged with shock.

"You're lyin'," Trip insisted, but his voice cracked.

"No," Viren responded cheerfully. "Your friends are dead. One of them tried to escape and was shot. The other died from the Cobalt drug." He added, "Something to keep in mind if we deal with humans again." Hoshi choked a sob back down her throat and Trip, arm tightening around Hoshi, was speechless. Viren was pleased.

"Now. It is time to leave." He signaled to his people, and they yanked Hoshi and Trip to their feet. Trip immediately fell forward, and Hoshi caught him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She supported him as they were taken onto the ship and pushed into the cargo hold.

Inside the ship, they sat leaning on one another for support. Finally, Trip spoke. "Ya know, we can't trust that guy. He's lying. Malcolm is too strong to die from some drug. And Travis is too smart to get caught."

"You're right." Hoshi wiped her cheeks in defiance. "Why would they kill them?"

"Damn right." Trip agreed.

They were quiet for a moment, both thinking of the confrontation in the cave. The Obeexans had tried to kill Trip twice. He would have been dead if not for Viren's whim. Human life was a commodity to them, and if that commodity became a liabilityâ€¦

Hoshi moved even closer to Trip. Trip rested his lips against her hair.

"You and meâ€¦we will get home," he promised fiercely. He tried to stand, frustrated, but stopped with a pained expression on his face. Instead of answering, Hoshi pulled him around until he was lying with his head in her lap. She stroked his hair and forehead softly. Lost in their thoughts, they didn't speak again until they felt the ship slowing.


	6. Chapter 6

Travis sat on the edge of the bed in Sickbay, telling Captain Archer what he had seen.

"I recognized it, sir. But I am not sure of the name. That ship is old and rare enough to be pretty distinguishing. It's an old Earth cargo ship. I can't imagine where they even got it. I only remember seeing three, maybe four with my family. My father was fascinated that they had held up so well."

"Doctor, is he ready to leave Sickbay?" Archer asked. 

Doctor Phlox said, "Indeed he is, Captain."

"Archer to T'Pol."

"T'Pol here."

"Bring up everything you can find on out-of-commission Earth cargo vessels. Focus your search on rare or hard to find ships. It seems Ensign Mayweather can identify the ship that took Hoshi and Trip. We are on our way to the bridge now. Have it ready."

"Yes, Captain."

Archer started to leave Sickbay, expecting Travis to follow. As the doors opened he turned, noticing that Travis was torn between following him and not leaving Malcolm's side.

Dr. Phlox spoke up. "You did all you could do, Ensign. Give him time. Lieutenant Reed would not want you to neglect your duties to the ship."

Travis looked down at Malcolm one more time, and turned to follow the Captain to the bridge.

* * *

T'Pol and Travis looked for the ship in the logs. After a few minutes, Travis shouted in relief. 

"That's it sir! An Omega Class D vessel. The JK-98 version. It has a distinctive pollutant that it leaves behind like a breadcrumb trail. That's why it's no longer used."

T'Pol spoke. "Captain, I am detecting a faint trace of the element. It appears to be headed toward the nearest M-Class planet. If we are to intercept them, it is imperative that we leave now."

Archer said, "Ensign, take your place at the helm. Set a course to pursue. Warp three."

"Course set, sir."

"Let's go, Ensign."

* * *

Malcolm woke up to a smiling and cheerful Dr. Phlox.

"Hello, Lieutenant. Are we feeling better?"

Malcolm groaned and tried to sit up. "There, there Lieutenant. There is no need to rush your recovery."

Malcolm slumped back to the bed. He felt like he had been drained of every bodily fluid. He managed to croak out, "Water."

He sounded like his grandfather, who had been a two-pack-a-day smoker. Before it was made illegal.

Dr. Phlox gave him his glass and said, "The drug that you were given nearly killed you, Mr. Reed. You are very lucky that Ensign Mayweather was there. You would not have made it back to Enterprise in time had he not been.

This made Malcolm pause in his drinking and look at the doctor. "What about Hoshi and Commander Tucker? How did they get back?"

The doctor frowned and said, "They were abducted by the Obeexans and taken in some sort of cargo vessel. The Captain is attempting to find them now."

Malcolm threw back his bedcovers and stood. He weaved back and forth, willing the head rush he had just had to go away. 

"Mr. Reed, you are not ready to return to duty. I suggest you accept this fact and lay back down." Phlox said pointing toward the bead.

"Doctor Phlox, I cannot sit here in Sickbay twiddling my thumbs. My place is on the bridge. Not here." He began to try to walk out the door, stumbling the whole way.

Half way across the room his legs gave out. Before he hit the ground he felt the Doctor's hands around his waist. The doctor led him back to the bed and Malcolm sat down exhausted. Sweat was poring down his face and he had become paler than most white sheets.

The doctor started to walk away to get one of his scanners but Malcolm grabbed his arm. "Doctor, I need to help Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato. I should have known walking in that those bastards were setting a trap. But I didn't. I cannot live with myself if they don't make it home because of a lack in judgment on my part."

Dr. Phlox stepped back and said " Mr. Reed, this was not yourâ€¦."

"Yes doctor, I know what you are going to say. You can send me to a bloody shrink to help me with my damned guilt issues AFTER I help Trip and Hoshi."

"Alright then, Mr. Reed. I can try to get you in functioning shape, but I promise no more. And as soon as you finish you are to report right back to me. Are we clear?"

Malcolm nodded. 

"We can look into your mental health at a later date."

* * *

Archer was very surprised when Malcolm stepped on to the bridge. "I would like to resume my post, Captain." He said stiffly. 

Jon noticed how pale he was and said, "The Doctor has cleared you for duty, Lt.?"

"Yes, sir, he has."

"Well then you may return to your post, Mr. Reed."

Malcolm walked over and sat down at his station. He looked up to find Travis staring at him in shock.

"Something you need, Ensign?" He asked.

"No sir. Sorry sir." Travis answered.

Archer began to update Mr. Reed on what had happened since he had been out. He paused for a minute and turned to T'Pol.

"You have the bridge, T'Pol. Mr. Reed, my ready room."

As they stepped into the ready room Archer spoke. "I don't think I have to tell you how important it is for my staff to be in good physical condition. Especially in a situation like this."

Malcolm nodded.

Archer continued, "Malcolm, I know you feel this is somehow your fault but it isn't. I'm the Captain and it was my order that sent all of you down to that planet. In the end, I will have to answer for this mess."

Malcolm said, "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Of course."

"Commander Tucker is my friend. Hoshi was frightened to go down to the planet to begin with. It was my duty to keep them safe. I failed and I would like a chance to correct that, sir."

Archer was quiet for a few minutes but then spoke. "Alright, Mr. Reed. You may stay. But if I sense for even a minute that you can't physically handle yourself, you will leave the bridge no questions asked."

"Yes, sir." Malcolm responded.

"Dismissed." Malcolm nodded and left the ready room.

Archer followed him back to the bridge.


	7. Chapter 7

When the ship slowed, Trip snapped awake. Lying in Hoshi's lap, comforted by her touch, he had allowed himself to doze. His ability to rejuvenate on snatches of sleep had served well during his Starfleet career; today was no different. His body was still tapped out, but his mind was now in overdrive. He inspected his surroundings with interest.

Once the ship landed, they needed to be ready for any opportunity for escape. Jon would be looking for them by now, but the Enterprise was probably still orbiting Obeexus. He and Hoshi were going to have to get themselves out of this, at least long enough to contact Enterprise.

His side burned and he knew he had a slight feverâ€”his body ached and his head pounded. Conscious of his physical limitations, he sat up slowly. He turned to face Hoshi. She was still sleeping, resting against the wall. A bruise bloomed under her left eye, stark against her pale skin. He watched her for a moment; he wished he didn't have to wake her. Regretfully, he laid his hand against her face, and said her name softly.

"Hoshi. Hoshi, honey, wake up."

She woke instantly at the sound of his voice, but she didn't immediately open her eyes. For just a moment, she relished the feel of his hand on her face, and pretended they were back on the Enterprise, waking for a usual day of duty. Until she opened her eyes, that could be true.

Unlike Trip, Hoshi required regular sleep to be at her best. Even then she walked around in a fog until a hot shower revived her. "Hoshiâ€¦" his voice was growing concerned. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked into bright blue eyes. 'Beautiful eyes', she reflected. Her gaze traveled downward to his mouth. 'Lovely mouth'. Finally, she realized that the mouth was moving, and he was speaking to her.

"Hey, ya with me?" She nodded and he smiled, briefly, before continuing.

"Good. The ship is slowin' downâ€”that means we're prob'ly at our destination. Wherever that is. Anyway, it's time to start figurin' a way outta this."

She sat up and scanned the room. "You're right. Do you have something in mind?"

"Not yet, but our best chance is prob'ly gonna be after we land. Let's just keep an eye out for now. You've still got the translator on you, I know."

She nodded again, and reached inside her dress, causing Trip to grin appreciatively at her. 'Amazing. He looks like death, and he can still manage to be thinking about that.' She grinned back.

Trip took the translator from her hand and inspected it. "Ok. They've probably already got a job for you, and as long as you do what they say, we can buy some time."

"I won't help them hurt anyone."

"No. But maybe you can slow 'em down somehow. Make it take longer than necessary." Handing her the translator, Trip stood carefully, using the wall for support. Hoshi scrambled to her feet to help, but stopped when he held up a hand. "I'm all right." He looked towards the door of the hold. "Right now, I'm gonna try an' figure a way outta this room."

Stepping to the door, he inspected the frame for a control boxâ€”anything that he could access to control the door. There was no box, but the walls around the door were paneled, possibly to conceal wiring. He dug his fingers under the edge of one panel and pulled. It refused to moveâ€”he was too weak and his side stabbed at the exertion. "Dammit!" He slapped his hand against the wall in frustrationâ€”at their situation and at his own weakness. Breathing heavily, he tried again.

He could've kissed Hoshi when she didn't caution him or try to calm him. Instead, she moved to his side without comment and shoved her fingers in beside his. Their combined strength was enough to bend the panel in half. They paused, resting. Trip braced his foot against the wall, and the two of them heaved.

Suddenly, the ship pitched violently to the sound of an explosion. Their momentum caused them to rocket backwards, tearing the panel with them. The corner of the panel bounced off Hoshi's head and she cried out. Sparks flew around them, and Trip did his best to protect her with his body.

Then, just as rapidly, the brutal shaking stopped. Trip felt Hoshi stiffen, and he started to speak only to be shushed. He looked around them, trying to hear what she did. Then it came. A low whine, building quickly to an ominous groan. At first it sounded far from them, but it seemed to be moving through the walls, filling the ship room by room, until they were engulfed in a roaring crescendo of sound. Hoshi clapped her hands over her sensitive ears, crying out again.

Slowly, the floor under them listed, and they slid across the room, along with the cargo, into the corner. Again, he tried to shield her from the objects crashing towards them. He was amazed by their luck when a stack of oblong crates wedged around them, forming a protective cocoon. They wouldn't be crushed, but they had other problems. Based on the feel of the ship and the movement of the cargo, they were gradually spinning downward. If the ship was anywhere near a planet, they would likely burn up in its atmosphere if the pilot didn't get things under control.

'Great,' Trip thought. He buried his face against Hoshi's neck, feeling her heart drum against his through her back. 'At this point, I can't even say I'm surprised.'

* * *

Moments beforeâ€¦

"Travis, take us out of warp." Captain Archer stood from his chair and began to pace restlessly back and forth behind the ensign.

"Anything T'Pol?" He asked impatiently.

After giving him a patented Vulcan irritation stare, she turned back around to scan the area again. "I am picking up a ship not far from the planet. It appears to be giving off the correct toxin, Captain."

Archer quickly looked to the view screen and said, "Let's have a look at it. Travis, keep us back far enough that we don't draw attention. Malcolm, get our weapons online."

Onscreen was the ugliest ship that Archer could remember seeing. It was old, but also appeared to be emitting a green gas that he could only assume was the toxin.

"Scan her. Tell me what she's capable of. Can we beam them out?" Archer said.

"I can tell you there are two humans on that ship, sir." T'Pol said. "The ship has a weapon system. It also seems to have a primitive shield, but it will make beaming them out impossible."

"Dammit. Ensign Monroe, hail the vessel."

"Yes sir."

"This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the Starship Enterprise. We believe you to be holding two of our crewmembers against their will."

Before he could finish, an Obeexan man appeared on screen.

"I am Captain Viren of the Obeexan Guard. You must be mistaken. We would never dream of holding anyone against their will. It is against our very nature" He smiled showing his many teeth. Archer resisted the urge to shiver in disgust.

"Our sensors indicate that you are lying, Captain. This is your last chance. Release my crew. We are prepared to use force if necessary."

Viren's smile faded. "We are not threatened by a ship of your caliber, Captain. If you leave now, we will grant you safe passage."

Archer signaled for Monroe to cut the transmission and took his seat.

"Mr. Reed, prepare a warning shot. Let's show them what we're capable of."

"Ready, sir."

"Fire."

A large explosion rocked the Enterprise.

"Report, Sub Commander," he said, leaping from his seat and running to her console.

"Captain, it appears our phaser ignited the toxin, an unforeseen risk. The Obeexan ship seems to have lost control. It is falling toward the planet surface."

As one, the crew turned to the view screen and watched in horror.

"T'Pol, is there anything we can do to assist them?"

"No, captain. The ship's shields will protect it from the planet's atmosphere, but unless they regain control, they will crash onto the surface. Survival of such a freefall is unlikely."

"Hail the captain. Tell him to lower his shields and we will beam his crew onto the Enterprise."

"There is no time, Captain. The ship is already sliding into the atmosphere. Lowering their shields is impossible." She paused. "Fortunately, the trajectory of the ship will take them into an uninhabited section of the planet."

"Yes, that is fortunate, now isn't it?" Malcolm spat out. He was appalled by his part in thisâ€”it was his shot that had caused the catastrophe. Dammit, he should have allowed for the toxin.

"I am merelyâ€¦" T'Pol started.

"Not now, both of you," Archer snapped. "T'Polâ€¦"

"Captain," T'Pol interrupted him. "The Obeexans appear to have regained control of the ship to some extent. They will still be forced to land, but I believe they will be able to significantly reduce the impact." She punched a few buttons and the Obeexan ship reappeared on the view screen. "They are attempting an emergency landing now."

Everyone on the bridge watched silently as the ship careened towards the surface. The craft still listed to one side, but was now traveling at an angle, rather than falling freely. It almost appeared to be coastingâ€¦until it plowed into the ground. The jarring impact and the amount of debris indicated the ship's great velocity. Before the dust could settle, Archer turned to his people.

"We have to get down there, now. T'Pol, you have the bridge. Tell Phlox to meet us in the shuttlepod hanger." Archer stalked to the lift. "We'll need backup; have some of Mr. Reed's team join us as well. Malcolm, Travis." Malcolm was one step ahead of him, already waiting on the lift. Travis rushed to join them, another ensign taking his place at the helm.

"Good luck, Captain," T'Pol said suddenly, surprising them.

Archer nodded, grim determination on his face. The lift doors closed quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

Trip was relieved when he felt the ship straighten from its spiraling motion, but he knew they weren't safe yet. "We're going to crash!" he shouted to Hoshi. "Hold on!" She nodded and removed her hands from her ears. They braced themselves as best they could, although there wasn't much to hold on to. Around them the ship screamed.

The impact was violent. Everything went dark, although he briefly saw Hoshi's face illuminated by the sparks and flames that were shooting around them. Her mouth was a round "O" of surprise. Then the bouncing threw him against the wall, stunning him. The noise and banging seemed far away; he could only hear the rushing in his own head, could only see the darkness behind his own eyelids. The hammering of the ship seemed endlessâ€”then stopped abruptly.

 

For a moment, Trip laid still, eyes closed, gasping for air. His concern for Hoshi hit him forcibly, and he struggled to sit up, shoving aside the small debris that lay on him. Hoshi was lying a few feet away, unmoving. He crawled to her side, avoiding the small fires burning around them.

"Hosh! Hoshi!!" Her eyes were open, jaw clenched in pain. He grabbed for her and she screamed.

"No!" The shout forced him back momentarily. She continued through gritted teeth, "I think my shoulder is dislocated." She hissed with pain.

"Ok. What about the rest of you, are you hurt anywhere else?" He looked her over, noting the blood in her hair.

"No. My head, but I don't think it's serious. Are you all right?" She focused pain-filled eyes on him, also searching for injuries.

"Yeah. I prob'ly look rough, but I'm ok." He glanced around at their predicament. "Listen, Hosh, we gotta get outta here. The ship's on fire, and there's no telling what else is wrong. We'll be safer as far from this bucket as possible."

"I can't move."

"I know, darlin'. I'm gonna have to put your shoulder back into place. Once it's done, you'll be fine. But it's gonna hurt like hell for a minute."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

Trip had done this once before, for a fellow crewmember who was injured during a training exercise on Earth. He knew how awful it would be. 'Damn.'

He carefully gripped her slim arm and braced his foot against her side. With a quick jerk, he pulled her arm out and popped it back into its socket. As he did so, Hoshi screamed out in a harsh, primal voice. The shriek promptly subsided to quiet sobs.

"Aw, baby." Trip pulled her to a sitting position and into his arms. For a moment, he rocked her, stroking her hair. "Listen sweetheart, we need to get out of here. Can you walk?"

She nodded against his shoulder, and then pulled back. "Yes. I can walk."

"Good." He smiled at her wryly. "Cuz I think you're gonna have to help me. My side is really stiffening up."

"You said you were fine." Hoshi pulled back his shirt and inspected his torso. His entire side was turning red around the wound. When she touched the inflamed skin, it all but scalded her hand.

"Well, compared to a dislocated shoulder, I am."

Ignoring him, she pressed her lips to his forehead. When she pulled back, he was smiling at her. His usually piercing blue gaze was bleary. "You have a fever. You're developing an infection."

"Hey, that's just how my momma used to take my temperature." He was delighted, but also trying to distract her.

Hoshi smiled at him. "Mine too." She stood gingerly, mindful of many bruises. Next, she bent down and helped him up. Trip leaned on her just a little as they approached the door. He peered into the opening left by the missing panel.

"Now we're in business. I think I can use these wires to open the door, assuming we still have power." He began to fiddle inside the wall.

Hoshi stood behind him, waiting. Glancing behind her, she gasped to see a ball of fire lick up the far wall and across the ceiling. "Trip, you might want to hurry up."

He didn't turn, just continued to work intently. "No problem. I'll have us outta here inâ€¦" he paused as the doors magically slid open, "a jiffy."

Beaming smugly, Trip slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go."

The rest of the ship was just as damaged. All around, lights flickered, sparks flew, and small fires gave the old ship a soft, smoky haze. Loose coils and wires hung from the ceiling and protruded from the walls.

Sidestepping with great care, Trip and Hoshi eased their way through. When they stumbled upon a dead crewmember, Hoshi sucked in air, but didn't cry out. Presumably, they weren't the only survivors of this crash. They hoped to escape the ship undetected by other Obeexan crewmembers. 'Maybe that fat Obeexan and his witch didn't make it.' The thought cheered Trip.

"Hosh," Trip said softly, "we need to reach Enterprise. If we leave the ship without communication equipment, we could be stuck here a very long time."

Hoshi bit her lip, considering. "The most likely place to find it would be the bridge." He nodded, and she continued, "It's too dangerous. What if the Obeexans are still on the ship?"

"We don't have much choice," Trip replied. She still looked doubtful. "To the bridge, Hoshi. Now, before this place gets any more dangerous."

Reluctantly, she turned them in the opposite direction, guessing about the bridge location. The pair moved quietly, without speaking. The only sound was Trip's harsh breathing, with the occasional grunt by Hoshi. She was taking more and more of his weight, and the exertion was taxing, particularly on her heavily bruised shoulder.

"Sorry, darlin'," Trip said through clenched teeth. "I know I'm heavy, but we're almost there, I think."

As he spoke, they reached the open doors of the bridge. A glance inside showed no crew. "Looks like they've abandoned ship," Hoshi whispered cautiously.

"Which we need to do, soon as we contact our crew." Trip leaned forward and grasped a railing that spanned the upper level of the deck. The com station was located on the lower deck, several steps down.

"Wait here," Hoshi instructed. "I'll do it."

Trip rubbed a hand over his ashen face and nodded. Hoshi moved down the steps towards the station. While he waited, Trip eased himself into a nearby seat. He laid his arms on the station in front of his seat and rested his head on them. 'God, my head is killing me', he thought tiredly.

"Trip, this thing doesn't have power," Hoshi's frustrated voice drifted to him, sounding dim in his own head. With a sigh, he grappled with his sluggish mind, forcing it to clear. He sat up and turned towards Hoshi.

"Here, lemme takeâ€¦"

He didn't finish the sentence; he was shocked to meet a pair of enraged Obeexan eyes. 'The witch,' he thought, confused. Sh'ral was standing just meters from himâ€”she seemed equally startled to see him. His fuzzy head gave her the advantage. Before he could react, she screamed in Obeexan and leaped at him. He was only halfway to his feet when she hit him. Her weight knocked him onto his back, and the two fell in a tangle. A familiar pain punched through his right shoulder. 'Damn, she stuck me again'. He had only just managed to twist his body to avoid a serious strikeâ€”the blade scraped over his collarbone but didn't go deep. He caught her knife hand, trying desperately to kick her off with his legs. Her weight and position were too much; he couldn't shake her off. He couldn't catch his breath. 'Shit, I can'tâ€¦'

With a jar, a third body hit them both. The heavy weight on his chest shifted off. He kicked back, scooting out from under the writhing bodies. Someone was shoutingâ€”him. He dropped onto his side, still gulping air. Screams and a horrible smacking sound reverberated in the empty bridge. A body landed beside him, and he rolled away quickly when he saw it was Sh'ral. She was deadâ€”her head covered in a yellow substance he assumed was blood. His eyes traveled down her form to the other person kneeling at her feet, panting. Hoshi, a heavy pipe in her hands. A thin line of red blood trickled down her neck from a shallow cut. More blood dripped from her fingers; Trip couldn't see the source. She was staring at Sh'ral; her eyes moved to his.

"She was going to kill you," she explained needlessly. Her eyes filled with tears and she tossed the pipe far from her.

"Damn. Remind me not to piss you off."

Wiping tears from her eyes, she made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob. She might have replied but she was interrupted when Viren rushed onto the bridge, followed by a number of his crew. He took in the scene, eyes darkening.

"You did this," he stated to Hoshi. She didn't reply, but her dress was streaked with yellow. "I did warn you."


	9. Chapter 9

The away team entered the wrecked ship through a gaping hole in one side. Just inside, they paused, eyes adjusting to the dim light. Jon's eyes watered from the smoke and dust in the air.

"Travis, you're familiar with this ship?"

"Like I said, Captain. I saw the ship a few times as a kid; I don't know how much I remember."

"Well, you're our best bet right now. We have to find Trip and Hoshi. We'll follow your lead."

Travis moved slightly ahead, Archer at his side. Jon glanced back at the rest of the team. Malcolm and Phlox followed behind him. Three of Malcolm's menâ€”Benjamin, Stone, and Drakeâ€”walked close behind Malcolm, scanning the dimness. Like Malcolm, they moved briskly, alert to possible danger. Trying to be subtle, Jon scrutinized Malcolm. The lieutenant was still deathly pale, but his eyes were clear. His breathing was a bit shallow, but his phaser hand didn't shake.

"I'm all right, Captain," Malcolm said softly, impatiently, without looking at him. He was busy working his scanner, searching for human life signs. "There are two humans several hundred meters ahead, Captain." His severe look relaxed a little. "It looks like they survived the crash."

Jon grinned in reply, and gestured for Malcolm to take the lead. Seconds later, they heard shouting. 'Trip's voice', Jon thought. The team rushed ahead; the sounds of a fight rang ahead of them. They reached a door and Malcolm set to work opening it.

"Travis?"

"This leads to the lower deck of the bridge, I think, sir."

The noises on the other side of the door abruptly stopped. Malcolm swore, pushed several more buttons, and the doors slid open silently. Jon stepped through first, in time to see Viren fire a weapon. The energy burst hit Trip, sprawled on the upper deck, and Jon saw his friend slump. 'Oh, God, we're too late.'

Hoshi screamed. At the same time, Travis shouted, "NO!" Alerted, Viren bent down and wrapped long fingers around Hoshi's slim throat, yanking her in front of his obese body. She wept hysterically. Viren's grip was all that was keeping her standing. 

When Viren grabbed her, the Enterprise team immediately aimed their weapons at the upper deck. Viren's crew responded in kind. Several tense seconds passed before Archer spoke.

"Let her go." Conscious of Malcolm and his team backing him up, he continued coldly. "Kill her and you'll be dead in seconds." Viren snorted. "Let her go and walk away. We'll even give you a head start before we come after you."

Viren shook his head, amused. "Humans. The Vulcans say your arrogance will be your downfall. Perhaps they are right." Hoshi coughed as his grip on her throat tightened. Jon felt Malcolm tense, and he shook his head faintly. Viren continued. "We are leaving. But I am taking this one. She killed my mate; she will repay that debt. If you follow, I will kill not just her but you as well."

He motioned to his men, who began slipping out the door behind them.

"Captain." Malcolm murmured.

Jon tamped down his own frustration. "Let them go."

"Captain! I canâ€¦" 

"My orders, Lieutenant," Jon's said harshly, eyes locked with Viren's.

Viren dragged a limp Hoshi back three steps and paused. "Captain, I must admit I was surprised when you fired on our ship. Your willingness to sacrifice your own people in order to destroy your enemies is impressive. The Vulcans are wrong as usualâ€”you are a powerful leader."

Archer glared at him. "A little advice, Viren. Power doesn't make a good leader."

"Really?" he replied acidly.

"No. It's the strength of the people he leads." 

A blast from the side hit Viren directly in his face. He dropped to the ground and Hoshi fell forward, catching herself on the railing.

Trip lowered the weapon he had lifted from Sh'ral's corpse. Meeting Jon's eye, he fell back against the console behind him. "I warned the son of a bitch about touching her," he rasped.

Viren's people, standing behind Hoshi, stared dumbfounded at their dead leader. They looked back at the Enterprise team, whose weapons were still trained on them. They felt no loyalty to Viren. Without further reaction, the Obeexan crew turned and left the bridge.

Once they had cleared the room, Malcolm and his team lowered their weapons. Hoshi rushed to Trip's side, crying his name. He gave her a half-smile and she laughed with relief, covering his face with kisses.

Jon raised a quizzical eyebrow at Travis, who grinned and shrugged.

Phlox had remained at the back of the group during the confrontation, but now he hurried past them to the upper deck. He glanced at Hoshi but she waved him off. As he examined Trip, the Commander looked past him to the Captain. "It's about damn time," he told Jon roughly. Pleased to hear him joking, Jon grinned back at his friend. "Better late than never, right?"

Trip rolled his eyes.

Phlox interrupted their reunion. "Captain, Commander Tucker's injuries are extensive. I suggest that we return to the Enterprise quickly." 

"Agreed, doctor. Stone, Mayweather, assist the doctor in moving the Commander. Malcolmâ€¦"

He was already at Hoshi's side, gently helping her to her feet.

"Malcolm!" Hoshi threw her arms around him. Seeing Travis over Malcolm's shoulder, she smiled tearfully. "I knew you weren't dead!"

For just a second, Malcolm closed his arms around her. Then he stepped back slightly, still holding her arm, looking uncomfortable. Hoshi reached beyond him and wrapped her slender arm around Travis' neck, planting a huge smacking kiss on his cheek. Travis grinned. "It's good to see you, Hoshi."

"Captain," Phlox said impatiently. "Perhaps it would be best if we were to beam myself and Mr. Tucker directly onto the Enterprise."

Jon hesitated (Phlox had much more confidence in the transporter than he did) but he contacted T'Pol and gave the orders. Trip looked at Hoshi. "See you at home," he murmured.

She gave him a concerned smile as he and Phlox disappeared in the energy beam. Jon reached for her free arm and squeezed it reassuringly. With the Captain and Malcolm supporting Hoshi on either side, the team headed for the shuttlecraft.


	10. Chapter 10

Trip woke up in Sickbay to Phlox's voice. The doctor was speaking quietly to Captain Archer.

"Mr. Tucker had multiple injuries, including several recent, shallow lacerations on his upper body and arms. The weapon discharge that you saw was not a direct hit; it was no doubt painful but not life threatening. It was the earlier stab wound that had me concerned. The Obeexans used a crude tool to close the wound and temporarily strengthen him. Unfortunately, the long-term effects of that particular treatment are quite grave. The infection alone would have killed him within a few days." 

"And Hoshi?" Archer asked. 

"Other than multiple cuts and bruises and being slightly dehydrated, she will be fine. She was also exhausted, so I gave her a light sedative to allow her to rest."

At this Tucker spoke up. "Doc?"

"Ahh, you are awake, Commander." He moved over to the bed and began scanning him.

"Trip, you had us a little worried." Archer smiled at his friend.

"No need, Cap'n. I had a little help along the way." He glanced over at Hoshi's sleeping form. 

Archer smiled and said, "I can't wait for your report."

"Commander Tucker will need to rest awhile longer, Captain."

Trip yawned. He could feel his eyes closing again and said, "Yeah, Jon. Give a guy a breakâ€¦" Mid-sentence, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Malcolm was sitting on his bunk, deep in thought, when his door chime rang.

"Yes?"

"Sir, it's Travis. You said you wanted to see me?"

Malcolm stood, opening the door. "Yes, come in."

He gestured to a chair in the room and sat back down on his bunk. He still felt like death warmed over.

"No offense Lieutenant, but you don't look too good." Travis said, concern in his voice. 

Malcolm ignored the comment and said, "Travis, I wanted you to know that I am grateful for what you did on the planet. Very few men could have shown as much courage as you did in that situation. I will make sure the Captain sees you get a commendation."

Travis stammered and blushed. "Thank you, sir. I justâ€¦. Well Iâ€¦just thanks, sir. I learned from the best." 

Malcolm smiled and said, "Alright Ensign, enough boasting. That's all I wanted."

Travis stood to leave but stopped at the door. He turned back to Malcolm and said, "Get some sleep, sir. You deserve it." At that he left.

Malcolm's com beeped. "Lt. Reed, I expected you back in Sickbay after the mission. Were you planning on coming?" Dr. Phlox's voice was kind but serious.

"Acknowledged, Doctor. On my way." Malcolm sighed and left his room.

* * *

When Malcolm entered Sickbay, seeing Hoshi asleep on one of the beds stopped him.

"Dr. Phlox, I thought Ensign Sato was uninjured," he said, looking at the doctor worriedly.

"Hoshi needed rest, Lieutenant. As do you." Phlox gestured toward another bed next to Hoshi's.

Malcolm sat down on the side facing Hoshi. "If she's alright, why is she so pale?" Malcolm asked.

The doctor began scanning Malcolm. "She has had quite an eventful few days, Mr. Reed. There really is no reason to worry."

Malcolm's lowered his eyes and said, "Of course. I just do not like to see any of our people hurt." He looked over at Commander Tucker. "Will Trip be alright?"

"Yes. He will be fine."

The doctor finished his scans and walked over to get a hypospray. After he injected it, he said, "You are off duty for two days, Mr. Reed. I want to see you tomorrow as well. You need to rest. No work at all, only sleep." The doctor replaced the hypospray, then moved to the door and looked back at Malcolm, who was still watching Hoshi. "I am retiring for the evening, Lieutenant. May I ask you to turn out the lights when you are ready to leave?" Malcolm nodded. "Good night then." Phlox studied the three humans for a moment, and took his leave.

After the doctor was gone, Malcolm stood to follow but hesitated at Hoshi's bedside. He reached out his hand toward her cheek but stopped short. He let his arm fall back to his side and left, dimming the lights as he went.

Trip watched his friend go. He was too tired to worry about what he'd just seen. Looking over at Hoshi, he stood and limped to her bed. He crawled in next to her, pulling the sheet over both of them. Hoshi sighed and snuggled closer. Trip draped an arm over her and closed his eyes. He'd spent so much time in Sickbay over the past months that he'd come to hate the antiseptic smell; he never truly relaxed until he was back in his own quarters.

Tonight, curled against Hoshi, he breathed the unique scent of her skin and hair. And slept, content.


End file.
